Going, Going and Gone
by Rizzles-MerDer-Jaddison
Summary: Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak were in a Plane Crash, and end up being treated at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, by Callie, Derek, Owen, Bailey, Meredith and Cristina.
1. Chapter 1

**The back of the plane came off, taking Frost with it. Jane screamed, being in the middle of the plane, she was probably the safest, but Frost had already been sucked away and Maura was unconscious. She couldn't see Korsak, was he even still there? Her, Maura, Frost and Korsak were on their way back from the Toronto forensics lab. They had been assisting on a case, Cavanaugh had sent them all. Jane wondered what would have happened if they'd have got the later plane back, the one that they would have got if the Toronto lab had let them go late? Would they be in this situation? Suddenly, there was a thump and Jane's whole world went black.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up in a hospital bed, being assessed by two different doctors.

"Oh look, Bailey, she's waking up." The taller, blonde woman said.

"Mmm." The other, shorter doctor replied, walking over to Jane's bed. "Hey."

"Mmm, where am I?" Jane asked.

"Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital." The blonde doctor replied.

"Hos-hospital… What happened?" Jane bewilderedly asked.

"You were in a plane crash, you crashed just outside of Seattle, we were the nearest level 1 Trauma centre. " The dark-haired woman replied. "I'm doctor Bailey, Miranda Bailey, and this is Dr. Grey-"

"Meredith, you can call me Meredith" The blonde doctor -named Meredith- cut in.

"And we are both board-certified general surgeons. " Bailey finished.

"My friends…?" Jane asked, sitting up slightly.

"Oh no, Miss, please lie back down, hang on, I'll lift the bed up." Meredith said.

"Your friends, Mr. Korsak," Bailey began "Had severe crush injuries to his leg, which resulted in.. Amputation, by our very talented, and may I add, only orthopedic surgeon on staff, Dr. Torres, Callie. He will be fine. Mr. Frost, had severe head injuries, but is doing great now thanks to Dr. Derek Shepherd."

"And Maura?" Jane asked frantically.

"Maura…?" Meredith questioned. It ran through Jane's head that she could have died and they'd left her at the site of the plane crash, or that she was sucked too far away from the plane. A million different scenarios ran through Janes head before Meredith or Bailey replied. Which seemed like an eternity.

"Oh, Dr. Isles!" Bailey said, suddenly. Jane sighed, happy they knew about her. "Dr. Isles…" Bailey continued, in a tone that made Jane's heart sink. "Is in a coma, her body suffered many severe crush injuries and massive head trauma. The doctors, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang worked very hard on her, we believe that being in a coma may help her body to heal. She went into cardiac-arrest halfway through her surgery, but Dr. Yang is a very capable cardiothoracic surgeon, and was able to revive Dr. Isles."

"Uh, okay, I guess…" Jane said. Shocked at what she had just heard. "Is this Dr. Shepherd, good? The name makes me think otherwise…" Jane said sheepishly.

"This, _Dr. Shepherd_, is Dr. Grey's husband, but yes, he is really good, one of the best in the country, he was even asked to run a brain-mapping project by the president himself." Bailey said, laughing.

"Sorry, Dr. Grey…"

"It's okay, even I think he's amazing, most of the time anyway." Meredith giggled. Jane laughed. "And me? My stomach's killing me."

"Oh let me get something for the pain, Dr, Grey, tell Miss. Rizzoli what happened." Bailey said, as she left to get the pain meds.

"Okay, Miss Rizzoli-" Meredith began.

"Jane, call me Jane please?" Jane intercepted.

"Okay, Jane, you were crushed in-between your seatbelt and the chair in front of you and has severe crush injuries to the upper right quadrant of your stomach, an obstructed bowel and your spleen had to be removed." Jane thought for a second, taking in her injuries. "You'll be okay to go in 2 days time, best we give you a bit more time to heal." Meredith continued.

"Okay, when can I see Maura?" Jane asked.

"When you're out of here, you are welcome to see her anytime during visiting hours, but she is in CCU, so visiting hours are very strict." Meredith answered.

"Okay, I guess." Jane replied. She couldn't get Maura off her mind. What if she never woke up? What if she did, but went into cardiac arrest again? A million scenarios ran through the brunettes mind, but none of them ended in Maura alive.

Three weeks later, Jane and Korsak were out of the hospital. Jane went back to work, only doing light things though, until she felt up too doing the more rigorous parts of her job. Korsak, of course, sadly lost his leg, he went back to BPD to do desk duty, but is also considering retirement. Frost, still at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital because of his head injury, almost ready to come home, Maura, however, was still in a coma. Jane had the next week off, to spend by Maura's bedside.

On the Wednesday, Jane made Korsak promise to stay with Maura whilst she went home to change and pick up essentials and clothes. She was in her kitchen when her pager went off. It was Korsak, _Get down here, QUICK! _Jane panicked and ran out of the door. She drove so fast. Almost too fast. Just to get to the hospital. They'd decided to keep Maura at Grey-Sloan Memorial because the standard of care was much better than at Mass-Gen (Massachusetts General hospital). Jane ran through the hospital doors and up to the CCU. Grey-Sloan Memorial had let them visit whenever because of the help that BPD had given them when they had a sexual assault victim. Jane ran through the corridors until she reached Maura's room. She saw doctors in the hallway outside her door and knew immediately that this couldn't be good. She turned the corner and walked into Maura's room and…

Maura was sitting upright in bed, having a laugh with Korsak. Jane was stunned. There were two doctors outside the door, one male, with dark brown (really cute - Jane thought) hair and one female, who looked to be Asian.

"Excuse me." Jane said to the male doctor.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Is this real? Is she… awake?"

"Who are you… if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, sorry, I'm detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide, Maura's best friend."

"Ah, you must be Jane, she's been asking for you." The doctor said. "I'm doctor Shepherd. Derek." Jane realised that this was the same Dr. Shepherd that she'd questioned the ability of to his wife… "Dr. Isles is doing great, I ran a Neuro exam, and Dr. Cristina Yang here," Derek pointed to the other doctor. "Ran a Cardiac exam also, but no, she seems just fine. Although, due to the trauma that her body has been through, this was… unexpected.."

"To say the least." Cristina cut in.

"But, I really don't mean to worry you, Detective, but patients who are about to die, seem to have a final burst of energy, which we call 'the surge', before they die." Derek paused then. Jane didn't notice as she had to take it all in. Derek realised that this is exactly what happened to Dr. Mark Sloan, whom the hospital was co-named after. Derek felt his chest tighten, he felt dizzy and was short of breath.

"E-excuse me." He said to Jane. And walked off. Cristina looked at Derek as he walked down the hall, she decided to call Meredith down and get her to find Derek. Luckily, she just walked into the CCU.

"Meredith!" Cristina shouted. "Excuse me." She said to Jane and ran off to catch up with Meredith.

"What?" Meredith questioned.

"Derek, uh, he was telling Miss. Rizzoli, Dr. Isles' friend, about 'the Surge' and how its possible thats what could be happening. And he suddenly seemed short of breath and he looked dizzy and seemed uncomfortable, and then he excused himself and walked down the hall." Cristina explained, gesturing down the hall to her right. Meredith walked down the hall, looking for any signs of Derek, she got onto the ICU and the nurse on-call said that she'd last seen him walking into the supplies room to his left. Meredith cautiously entered the room and saw Derek sitting on the floor, legs up to his chest, hyperventilating and shaking. Meredith went and sat down next to Derek.

"The pa-patient, in 6-656, surge, think, like, m-m-mark." Derek got out. Meredith knew that Derek was having a panic attack, as she herself had had one a couple of years ago, and Derek had been there to help her regain control. Meredith realised that after a while, that they were getting no where, so she found an old paper bag and got Derek to breathe into it. She grabbed his hand and held it tight, as if it may be ripped from her grasp at any second. They stayed like that for a few minutes; until Derek had calmed down.

"You're okay." Meredith said, remembering that that's what he had said to her.

"I'm okay." He replied. "Thank you." Derek said, and then he stood up, and walked out of the room. Meredith soon followed.

Jane walked into Maura's room.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the brunette walk into the room.

"Hey," Jane said, sitting on the chair next to Maura's bed. "How you feeling?"

"Gosh, Jane, you sound like that Dr. Shepherd guy." Maura replied. Korsak laughed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm great, I promise."

"Okay."

The next day, Jane had slept in Maura's room. When she'd woke up, she found that the blonde was already awake.

"Morning Maura." Jane said, stretching her arms.

"Morning." Maura replied with little enthusiasm.

"You okay?" Jane asked, worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Just then, Derek walked into the room.

"Good Morning Detective, Doctor. How are you today?" Derek asked.

"I feel like all the energy has been sucked out of me… But apart from that I'm fine, a little hungry also." Maura replied. Derek looked at Jane, and checked her chart. Jane thought she knew what he meant, but really hoped that it wasn't true.

"Detective, may I speak to you outside please?" Derek asked. Jane nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Is it? Is it what you were on about?" Jane asked frantically.

"Yes, I believe it is…" Derek sadly admitted. Jane struggled not to cry.

"So, uh," Jane began, having to pause to get the 'knot' out of her throat. "what do we do now?"

"Now, we get her preferred life-support written down, and we wait…" Jane and Dr. Shepherd walked back into Maura's room.

"Dr. Isles…" Derek began, "I believe you are experiencing something we call, 'the surge'."

"Oh, I've read about this." Maura began. "The surge is what some medical institutions call the brief period of time before… death… where the patient gets a final burst of energy, and then… dies shortly after… No causes often known…" Maura said.

"You're still my googlemouth…" Jane said, getting a small laugh out of Maura.

"Okay, Dr. Isles, I'm sorry but I have to ask you these questions." Derek said, sadly.

"Okay." Maura agreed, half-heartedly.

"Okay, … if no signs of improval are seen within…" Derek said, on his 12th question.

"14 days." Maura said.

"All life-support and care are to be discontinued." Derek finished. Okay. Thank you doctor Isles. I wish you all the best." Derek said as he closed the file and walked out. Jane pulled up a chair and sat next to Maura, and held her hand.

"Jane, I'm going… I can feel it. Remember, LLBFF's." Maura admitted, sounding weaker than ever, breaking Jane's heart.

"Hold on, Maur," Jane hesitated, should she say it? Or live the the regret of not telling her for the rest of her life. "Maur, I, I, I love you." Jane blurted out. Maura stared, wide-eyed at her best friend.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I love you too! I just never knew how to tell you." Jane was stunned, did Maura really just say that!? She leant in, and kissed Maura, this kiss was amazing. Jane pulled away for breath. Maura looked sweetly into Jane's eyes. And suddenly the monitor made a loud long beeping noise, Maura became unresponsive, Jane panicked and suddenly loads of nurses rushed into the room, followed by Derek.

"Get a crash cart!" Derek shouted. And pressed the blue button on the wall. He started doing compressions. A few seconds later two nurses came in wheeling a cart. Derek grabbed the paddles off the cart.

"Charge to 200!" He shouted. And shocked Maura's frail body. Jane was forced out of the room, she now was looking in the window, praying her best friend wouldn't die.

"Nothing!" One of the nurses shouted.

"Charge to 300!" Derek shouted. Maura was shocked again, Derek looked at the monitor, still nothing. "Damn it!" He shouted. "Charge to 360!" Maura was shocked once again, and her lifeless body was jolted up of the bed.

"Still nothing." The nurse shouted, he had given up.

"Charge again!" Derek shouted.

"But Doctor, she's been down for 2 minutes."

"I don't care, you go complete 5 years of med school and then tell me what I can and can't do, charge again!" Maura's body was shocked again. The monitor stayed the same. Derek stared at it in defeat. She was gone. Jane screamed from the other side of the glass. Korsak was just down the hall and came running as soon as he heard her scream. He looked in the glass at Maura's limp and lifeless body, laying there.

"Time of death: 20:4-" Derek began, but was cut of by the familiar beeping of the monitor. He looked up.

"We have a rhythm!" The nurse shouted.

"Well I'll be damned." Derek said, pleased. Jane was crying into Korsak's shoulder. Korsak noticed that they had a heartbeat.

"Jane, Jane! Look! They have a heartbeat! She's back!" Korsak shouted. Jane looked up, and smiled wider than ever before. She put her hand on the glass as if she were touching Maura. Derek stepped out of her room.

"Miracles do happen," He began, "I'm not promising anything, but she might just be okay." Jane was so happy, she hugged Korsak.

"She can't breathe on her own at the moment, so she'll have to stay on the ventilator for a bit." Derek explained.

"Okay, thanks you!" Korsak exclaimed, shaking Derek's hand. Jane just went ahead and hugged the doctor who had saved her best friends life.

_1 week, 6 days later_

Maura was still on the ventilator, Frost was out of hospital, still on Medical leave, but out of hospital. All three of them were gathered at Maura's bedside, in 2 hours, she would be taken off the ventilator - if she showed no signs of improvement, her own wish.

2 hours later she was still in the same state, all 3 stood at her bedside, whilst Derek and the chief of Surgery, Owen Hunt, explained what was going to happen.

"After I stop her medication, I'm going to exhibate her."

"As indicated in her living will, Dr. Isles indicated that if life-sustaining procedures only prolonged the moment of death, that these procedures be discontinued, lastly, Dr. Isles requested that only comfort care be given in her last few moments. Once the tube is removed, she may only hold on for a few minutes, or it could take hours. I'm turning the ventilator off." Owen reached down and unplugged the ventilator.

"We've sedated her with morphine, so she's not feeling any of this." He then took out the tube that helped her to breathe, and she unconsciously gasped for air, eyes still closed.

"I'll give you some privacy." Owen finished and he and Derek walked out of the room. Jane was already in tears and Frost and Korsak were trying so hard not to cry. They all sat down, Jane held her hand.

2 hours had passed, and the heart rate on the monitor finally started to decrease, Jane sat up, and looked at the other two who suddenly realised what was happening. 54, 43, 36, 31, 28, … the monitor began beeping and Jane burst out into tears, her head buried on the duvet on the bed. Frost and Korsak were devastated, their colleague, friend, had just died, in front of them. Jane couldn't believe it.

"Before she, crashed…" Jane began, "the first time, I told her I loved her, and she told me that she loved me, we kissed, and then, bam! She's gone, right in front of me, I'll never get to kiss or hold her like that again…" Jane got out. Korsak and Frost were stunned, but felt awfully sorry for Jane. Jane then completely broken down, crying, shaking, hyperventilating.

"My best friend is dead!" She screamed.

The End


End file.
